Stepping back from the ledge
by beautifully twisted
Summary: Rose and Lissa's brother fell in love, how does Rose cope. And what are the side effects of Lissa's healing her? Why is she so angry, why does she see dark araus? Rose thinks they are in danger, and will do anything to save them. RxD later. R


Chapter one

**Chapter song : Creed- six feet from the edge**

**A very good song check it out.**

Everyone loved to watch fights, to see who would win, to see who would lose. I didn't like watching fights; I was the one who was always fighting. I loved to adrenaline rush. When I fought, nothing could stop me, not even the guardians. I was someone else. I loved to cause bruises that would ache when blood pulsed behind it. I would determinedly try to fight, but the bitches around here never pushed me. The only person that I wouldn't hurt was Lissa. She is my best friend. I loved her.

Headmistress told me that if I lost control again that I would have to leave, and that meant that Lissa couldn't come with me, I wouldn't do this for anyone, just her. I couldn't help but think that we weren't safe. I could sense this dark aura around us, all the time. They said that my kind couldn't touch the magic, but the magic was in me- is in me. I had the four elements that everyone knew about-fire, water, air, and earth. But I had one that no one but Lissa knew about- spirit. I could heal, and move faster than anything. Only Lissa knew. She had spirit too, and no one knew, I knew she wouldn't tell anyone. Lissa and I also had a bond. We are bound together. I think I could read her thoughts and sense her feelings were because she brought me back from the dead. You see me, Lissa and her family were coming back from shopping when we lost control and wrapped around a tree. No one was supposed to live. Just Lissa, everyone said that I was meant to die, and that's why I started changing. After Lissa healed me that's when I could use magic. I also started to get darker feelings towards everyone but Lissa. It was a miracle if I didn't end up and punch you in the face. The worse thing about the accident though was that I didn't just lose Lissa's family I lost her brother, we were dating. We had been for a year. I loved him with everything; he was my first, and only. I didn't want to love anyone else. Lissa had asked me to move on, but she didn't understand what we had was real, not just a teen crush. I was going to spend my life with him.

_Flash back: _

_I was sitting next to Andrew, in the car on our way home from the mall. Lissa's mom and dad were upfront, her dad driving. Lissa was sitting behind him, me in the middle and Andrew next to me. We were all happy and giddy about getting home and just being together. Just him, and me he was 17 fixing to be 18 and I was 15. He was a senior and I was a sophomore. He suddenly took my hand and gave it a squeeze. _

_"I love you, Rose." He said, with gently eyes and an alluring voice. _

_It took all my strength not to jump him there in front of his parents. They loved seeing us as a couple, they even started planning our wedding, saying that it had to be perfect. And Lissa was so happy that I would be her sister. It all ended to quickly. _

_"I love you too." I told him, my eyes showing care and my voice soft. _

_Before I could react the car started flipping due to the slick roads. Lissa and her parents were screaming, but Andrew and me had our eyes locked, our eyes telling each other goodbye. It's funny how when death looks you in the face and picks who lives and who doesn't, it's funny how we both knew what was going to happen. The car was skidding across the pavement and stopped, we sighed in relief. Then a car came and plowed into us, we spun so that the passenger side was wrapped around a tree. I was in so much pain, but I made myself look, Andrew was bleeding a lot and was cut by glass through his neck, it killed him instantly. I was all bruised but something was changing inside me, I felt dark, somehow evil, and then I knew it was Lissa healing me, subconsciously. I never felt so much pain and anger; I started to thrashing around and telling Lissa to get out of the fucking car. She obeyed. Once we were a safe distant from the car Lissa and myself-passed out. I woke up in the school clinic a month after the accident, Lissa was awake already. _

_End of flashback._

It's been four months since the accident. I'm 16 now, I wish Andrew were here. I still am depressed and I know Lissa was sad still, but she was starting to move on, life was great for her, she and her boyfriend were hot and heavy, and she would get us into cool royal parties. I only went to the parties to drink and try to forget, I was drinking my pain away. I was always looking for a way to make it go away, I still wake up sobbing over losing Andrew. Right now I was heading to Lissa room where there was a small royal get together, everyone liked me, I was a girl that didn't mind getting drunk and making out with someone, or getting in trouble. I finally made it to Lissa's dorm just when they started to pull out the alcohol.

"Starting without me I see." I teased.

"No Rose we didn't." Lissa slurred.

"Sure, Lissa. Now hand over the beer." I said.

I really wanted to have fun, and I needed about ten drinks before I could do that.

"Here you go Rosie." Lissa sang.

If it were anyone else I would have punched him or her in the face, but not Lissa. I smelled it and it was tequila. YES! My favorite. After two full cups of tequila I was tripping on balls. I saw a hot royal and walked over to him, he looked up in acknowledgment and I smiled seductively, pulling my new boy toy for the night in. He smiled wider, if possible when I sat on his lap, one leg on either side of him.

"Want to have some fun?" I whispered in his ear.

I heard his heart pick up a little. "Sure." He said in a deep voice.

I had to admit, he was a nice catch. I began teasing him, rubbing my lips across his. It was fun to watch him squirm; I just wanted to pretend I was kissing Andrew for a while. I kissed his forehead, and then his lips, hard and fast, his tongue skimmed my closed lips and I opened up. I felt his tongue start to explore my mouth. It felt okay, but he had nothing on Andrew. I wrapped my hands in his hair and his hands were placed on my thighs but his thumbs were on the inner part of my thighs and he was rubbing them in circles. I was getting pretty turned on. I let my hands slowly slide down his neck, then chest and to his inner thighs, acting like I was going to unbutton his pants. But I wouldn't have sex with him, I would only get semi- naked with him.

I pulled back "Whats your name?" I asked him.

"Im Xander." He said with a smile.

I smiled back and said "Im Rose, fun making out with you Xander."

With that I started to walk back to my dorm, I was still a little drunk. Maybe that's why I didn't see the guy I bumped into. I looked up and saw a guy about 6'6 looking down at me. My being only 5'3 I bumped into his stomach, they felt like it was made of rock. He was a guardian. My guess he was only 24 at the most.

"Oops, sorry, maybe you should watch were your going next time." He told me.

What a jerk. "Jerk." I said not caring if this guy heard me.

I was more attuned to the sound around us and I heard a twig snap. I turned around and saw Xander.

"What are you doing here, Xander?" I asked.

"Um, I don't know, I just wanted to see you." He said.

"Oh um.." Was my genius reply. Stupid boy.

"You two should be at your dorms." Said that jerk that I bumped into.

"Yea, Ill see you at church Xander." I said and walked to my dorm.

That night I had the same nightmare that I had every night, the accident. I woke up crying, like always. I sat up and took out the picture of me and Andrew on our 10 month anniversary. We were on the couch, all tangled up together, I was laying on his chest. Lissa had snuck a picture of us, but I was smiling blissfully at him and so was he, we were looking in each others eyes, not even caring what Lissa was doing. It was 6:30 am and church started at 8. I should go get a shower and get ready. After I showered I got dressed in all black, like I always did. I walked to the church and sat in the last pew. Everyone else filled up the first 5 pews. I was always alone at church service. I really didn't listen, I just thought about things. What if Andrew was still here? I miss his touch so much, I miss him, he was everything, I wish I could have stopped the accident from happening or he was here instead of me. I wish I could just die, but the shadow kissed never die, I would just be a lost soul-

Someone cleared their throat.

"What?" I asked sharply, never looking up, the service was over, but I still had to think of some things, I would go pray after everyone was gone, and they were all but one person.

"Church is over." Said the voice, hey that was the voice of the guy I ran into last night.

"Yea, I know." I said.

"Why are you still here then?" He asked.

"Just thinking." I told him. I looked over at him and held out my hand, "Im Rose Hathaway."

"Dimitri, what is it that you were thinking so hard about?" He asked.

"How easily life can be destroyed and how the people you love can leave you at any given time, and that you should hang on to what you have and don't let it go." I said.

"Wise words for someone so young." Dimitri said. "I know how you feel, I lost my Moiro, when I was off duty, I shouldn't have asked for time off."

"That's not your fault that the other guardian that took your place failed to protect him." I said.

"I know but sometimes you cant help but to feel guilty." I looked at him and smiled sadly.

"It was nice talking to you Dimitri." I said and walked out of the church.

I made it out of the church but was hit with a snow ball. I looked around to see who it was. Jesse and Ralf had big smiles on their faces. They thught just because they were royal that I wouldnt punch them in the face. What stupid boys. I walked over to them.

"Did you throw that snow ball at me?" I asked.

"Well what if we did?" Ralf asked. Smartass.

"Then I would do this." I said and pulled back my fist, I was so close to hitting him but I was pulled back by someone. I was fixing to deck that person in the nose but it was Lissa. I dropped my fist immediately.

"Come on Rose, they arent worth you getting kicked out of the academy for." Lissa said.

"Your right Liss. Lets go back to your dorm." I told her.

She nodded and we started to walk away but Jesse called out, "Rose I didnt know you were a lesbian, I thought you and Andrew were all couple, or thats right he's dead."

Thats all it took to set me off. I basically was on top of him beating the shit out of him in a mere seconds.

"You son of a bitch, dont you ever....ever bring that up again or you'll wish you were dead." I screamed.

I was being pulled off of him by someone strong. I started thrashing around the darkness was all around me,I couldn't stop it. Part of me knew that I needed to calm down but I couldn't get a grip on my anger. I really needed to get a grip I started to see red. That's bad, I was thrashing around more.

"You stupid bitch. I never knew what Andrew saw in you,You were never good enough to be daring a royal."

Thank god Dimitri was already a good ways away, because I was going mad , I was kicking, screaming, and sobbing. Dimitri was holding me tightly across his chest I had stopped struggling and went limp. Dimitri was holding all 122 lbs. Of me up.

"Are you alright?" Dimitri asked with his voice laced with concern.

"Dose it look like I'm okay?" I cried.

**Okay, So tell me what you think. This is my first VA fanfiction.**


End file.
